A conventional method for cutting a film to a predetermined length has been performed as follows. A first nip roller is disposed on an upstream side whereas a second nip roller is disposed on a downstream side. An object to be cut coated with a long laminate film is supplied between the two nip rollers. The laminate film is nipped by the two nip rollers and then is cut by a cutter disposed between the two nip rollers (refer to Patent Document 1).    Patent Document 1: JP 2007-296623 A